Splashes of Sunshine
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Or, The Benefits of Sungazing. Bringing a bunch of hormonal kids, most of them Potters and Weasleys and assorted friends, to a lake house for the summer is a brilliant idea. No, really. - ScorpiusLily


**Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters. Taylor Swift owns the song.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NINJA! Ninja Potter is an awesometastic friend of mine from the Next-Gen Fanatics, and she's simply wonderful! I hope you like this! :D  
**

**And a big thank you goes to Renzhie for giving me the prompts 'summer', 'glow', and 'Jump then Fall'.**

**

* * *

**_I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
we should be together_

Bringing a bunch of hormonal kids, most of them Potters and Weasleys and assorted friends, to a lake house for the summer is a brilliant idea.

No, really.

Lily huffs as she drags her suitcase up the stairs of the lake house and to her room – stupid no-magic rule – and finally makes it to the brightly-decorated bedroom she's to be sharing with Lucy and collapses on the bed, sighing dramatically at all the effort she'd used on her way up.

"Tired?" asks Lucy sympathetically, wandering in with a pile of clean clothes to plop on her bed. "I think Teddy and Victoire are the only ones who aren't."

"Because _they're_ allowed to use magic," Lily mutters grumpily, stretching out on her bed. "Why do they get to be over seventeen?"

Lucy's face swims above her, blue eyes crinkled with laughter. "Because they were born first, Lily-flower. Now, come on, Lorcan and Lysander are organizing a game of some sort by the lake."

"I don't feel like playing," Lily whines in the time-honored fashion of teenagers everywhere.

"Come on," Lucy laughs. "Or else Lorcan might get sad because his best friend is abandoning him for the comforts of her bedroom."

Lily snorts. "Lorcan doesn't get sad. He's _Lorcan_."

"Yes, well," Lucy begins, hands on her hips, but she's interrupted by a figure appearing in the doorway.

"Are you two coming?" Scorpius Malfoy asks, favoring the girls with a grin. "Lysander's on a rampage, trying to collect every single one of us for the game."

Lucy giggles. "Best get going, then, Lily-flower. You don't want Lysander after you."

"Right," Lily says, feeling a little dizzy as Scorpius turns his smile to her. "I'll—um, I'll be right there."

"Great," Scorpius grins. "See you there."

He wanders off, whistling a jaunty tune, and Lucy turns to her cousin with a smirk.

"Come on, Lily," she laughs. "Let's go play a game."

"This," Lily says petulantly, swinging up out of her bed, "is _not_ going to end well."

* * *

She's right. But anybody could have predicted _that_

.

The game quickly detoriates into bickering and hexing and when Teddy finally gets them under control by a loud bang from his wand and his best Auror look, they all decide to jump in the pool and splash around for a bit. Because they're Weasleys, and when things go wacky, they come up with a way to make it even wackier. Lily sits on the dock, dangling her legs in the lake and working out a theory about how water calms Weasleys down.

"Hey, there, Strawberry," grins Scorpius, dropping down next to her. "What are you thinking of?"

She turns in surprise, feeling her heartbeat triple. "Oh, nothing. My crazy family. Our crazy friends. This crazy house. You?"

"Craziness," he replies simply, teasing a giggle out of her. "Why aren't you in the water?"

Lily shrugs. "I didn't bring my bathing suit. I can't swim. I don't feel like it. Take your pick, Scorp."

Scorpius raises his eyebrows. "You don't know how to swim?"

"Nope," Lily pops the word, shaking her head. "Never bothered to learn. I was too busy memorizing Shakespeare."

He grins affectionately at her, and she's finding it a little hard to focus. "I'll teach you."

"But I don't have a bathing suit," she points out, bemused. "And why?"

Scorpius shrugs. "It'll give me something to do."

She'll never admit it, but the answer – and the lack of _because I'm in love with you_ – makes her die a little inside. "Oh."

He looks at her a moment with those dizzying gray eyes of his and then grins. "C'mon." Standing, Scorpius sheds his shirt – and, yes, that is _definitely_ a Weasley blush on her cheeks – and offers her a hand up. "It's not that hard."

"I don't have a bathing suit!" Lily protests for what must be the third time. "And my sundress is _white_ – I can't go swimming in it!"

"Then go change," he says matter-of-factly.

She huffs. "Scorpius, honestly, _think_ for a minute. I can't swim, ergo, I don't own a bathing suit, ergo, I wouldn't be able to swim with you anyway!"

Scorpius looks at her for a moment, grey into hazel, a grin growing on his face. "Lily. Just _jump_."

(She ends up borrowing Lucy's.

Don't even _ask_.)

* * *

"Isn't this fun?" Scorpius asks, still deliciously shirtless and wading towards her in the now-empty lake.

Lily flicks some water at him and spares a moment to marvel over how sexy he can make a few droplets of water look. "No. Can I go now?"

Underwater, he takes her hand, his thumb rubbing across her palm and invoking shivers down her spine. "You haven't even learned how to _float_!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," Lily mutters, ducking her head to hide a smile.

Scorpius leans closer, a smile playing on his lips. "Come on, Strawberry. I know you like seeing me shirtless, so you might as well take advantage of this, huh?"

A blush – bright red and undeniably Weasley – fills her cheeks. "You might be the most arrogant boy I've ever known – and I live with James."

He laughs. "I try. All right, how long can you hold your breath underwater?"

Her hand now released, Scorpius gestures for her to dive underwater. Lily eyes the lake uncertainly, but takes a deep breath and submerges herself.

Less than five seconds later, she emerges, glaring at her self-proclaimed teacher. "That was awful. I'm leaving."

"Oh, come on, Lily," Scorpius says quickly, touching her arm to stop her from storming out of the lake. "It's really fun once you learn! I promise."

Lily hesitates, hazel eyes focused on Scorpius – he's still talking, imploring her to stay, but it's ridiculously hard for her to focus around him. He's really too cute for his own good but (shh, don't let him hear that). "Fine!" she bursts out, just to shut him up. "I'll stay. But you better make this good."

Scorpius grins in delight. "All right, then. Let's try a different tactic."

Without letting her in on this 'different tactic', he takes her hand and begins to swim.

_With_ her in tow.

"Scorpius!" Lily cries in alarm. "I can't swim!"

"You're doing fine," he calls reassuringly, gracing her with one of his special, charming smiles. "Honest, Strawberry. Just follow me."

Lily raises an eyebrow. As _if_. She's a _Potter_, and no Potter just blindly follows a Malfoy around, no matter how cute they are.

So, she splashes him instead.

Somehow (hey, don't look at her!) it turns into a splashing war.

Nobody's all that surprised.

* * *

Later, after a multitude of splashing wars, several arguments, and one rather traumatizing incident involving almond butter and scissors and James and Rose fighting, Lily finds herself outside on the porch, watching the sun set in the cliché way teenage girls in movies do.

Scorpius tells her as much, when he steps onto the porch.

"Shut up," Lily giggles, throwing a handful of dirt from a nearby flower pot at him. "You're awful."

He walks forward, having dodged the clump of dirt, and grins wickedly at her, sunlight casting a golden glow over his lanky body. "What're you doing out here all alone, Strawberry?"

"Sungazing," she replies brightly. "Like Dominique and her stargazing, except…with the sun. Um, obviously."

Scorpius laughs. "You're really something special, you know that?"

Lily flashes him a smile, trying to pretend his words didn't make her dizzy from an influx of butterflies. "Yes, well, you – "

He holds up his hands in surrender. "Never mind," he chuckles. "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one your famous insults."

"Who says it was going to be an insult?" she demands, mock-insulted at the implication that she's (horrors) _predictable_. "Y'know, _maybe_, I was going to say you look very handsome and compliment you on getting the messy, bad-boy hairstyle just right."

Scorpius stops in front of her and raises an eyebrow. "You really think that?"

Lily blushes and looks away. "Um. No. Well, yeah, but not like that. I mean, I – "

He reaches forward and tucks a fire-bright curl behind her ear, smiling mischievously. "Well, I'm flattered. Thank you."

"Shut _up_," she says again, making to smack him.

Scorpius dodges and flashes her an irresistible grin. "Oh, you love it."

"Do not!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm not starting that with you," he laughs. "You could go on for days."

Lily beams. "Oh, thank you, you're too kind."

Scorpius half-smiles, looking like he's about to retort, but then something indecipherable clouds his silver-gray eyes and suddenly, he's leaning forward (_forward_, oh, my _gosh_), closer and closer to her and both his hands are cradling her face and his lips are _right there_ and –

_Sungazing,_ Lily decides dizzily, _has it's benefits._

_I had time to think it oh-over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: I've kind of been neglecting these two recently, haven't I? XD I do hope you all enjoyed this! If you read it, please do review it! I really appreciate every single review! =)**

**And please don't favorite without reviewing. Thanks!**


End file.
